Aceptando un nuevo destino
by DestinationLover
Summary: 'Desde hace tiempo he cerrado los ojos... mi único objetivo está en la oscuridad.'/ '¿Seguro que no quieres volver? ¿Seguro que no quieres volver a ser feliz? Por que cuando te sumerjas en la absoluta oscuridad lo único que sentirás será : Odio, dolor y tristeza'/-Sasuke por favor- / one-shot


**Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenece el one-shot nwn**

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella, siguiéndolo, suplicándole que volviera a la aldea, que dejará su venganza a un lado y volviera a aquellos tiempos felices. Allí estaba ella con lagrimas en los ojos, empapada por la lluvia y temblando de frío, se veía indefensa y adorable. Cualquiera que la viera en ese momento se podría aprovechar de su sufrimiento. De aquel dolor que _el mismo le había causado_. Aunque el hubiera tratado de matarla, aunque hubiera asesinado a miles de personas ella seguía amándolo ¿Por que? No lo entendía, toda Konoha ya se había rendido ante la posibilidad de que el volviera ¿Entonces por que ella no? ¿Por que no se rendía igual que los demás y se dedicaba a crear su propia felicidad?

Seguía siendo una _molestia_

Sakura quería demostrarle que aun cuando el había sufrido tanto el podría ser feliz sin la venganza, solo tenía abrir los ojos a el nuevo mundo y podría encontrar una luz. Pero como el le había dicho a Gaara _''Desde hace tiempo he cerrado los ojos... mi único objetivo está en la oscuridad.''_

Pero una voz dentro de el le dijo: _''¿Seguro que no quieres volver? ¿Seguro que no quieres volver a ser feliz? Por que cuando te sumerjas en la absoluta oscuridad lo único que sentirás será : Odio, dolor y tristeza''. _Se estremeció al oír aquella voz ¿Hace cuanto dejó de escuchar a esa parte de el? Demasiado tiempo, desde que el se marchó de Konoha lo único que pudo escuchar fue el deseo de venganza que tenía. Pero ¿Donde quedó su deseo de vengar a su clan? Ah, si, ya había matado a a Itachi y lo hizo en vano por que el solo quiso ayudar a Konoha, _solo quiso ayudarlo a el_. El mismo estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de la realidad.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de poder volver a empezar, dejar atrás el sufrimiento y el rencor, y volver abrir ojos ante la luz, tenía la oportunidad de cambiar su futuro el cual era oscuro e incierto. Tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz, de olvidarse de su pasado, de tener un futuro con _ella._

El siempre la amó, a pesar de todo siempre pensó en ella, incluso cuando casi la mata. Pero el solo pensar que sus sentimientos eran lo que le impedía ser mas fuerte, lo que le impedía cumplir su venganza, quiso cortar aquellos vínculos, quiso acabar con todo lo que le unía a ella, por que ese vinculo era una _molestia_ . Pero esa no era la única razón, sabía que si ella lo seguía en aquella búsqueda de poder estaría en peligro, con tan solo imaginar a la peli-rosa sufriendo palidecía. En aquel entonces creyó que abandonándola no sufriría.

-Sasuke por favor- dijo entre sollozos.

Al verla en ese estado todo lo demás dejó de importarle, lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento era en Sakura, en aquella peli-rosa la cual un día consideró una molestia, _pero era la molestia mas dulce de todas_.

La abrazó con toda su alma, el abrazo fue suave y cálido, temía romperla, hacía tiempo que no sentía ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien, aquella sensación cálida de saber que alguien te ama. La peli-rosa se estremeció al sentir los fuertes brazos del azabache rodearla. De nuevo empezó a sollozar correspondiendo al abrazo del portador del sharingan, no supo en que momento su fuerza la dejó y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Sasuke.

Se despertó en una camilla del hospital, un rubio de ojos azules tenía la mirada fija en ella, se podía notar lo emocionado estaba por que la peli-rosa había despertado. Entonces de un momento para otro salió de la habitación corriendo confundiendo a Sakura. Se oía en el pasillo como Naruto estaba gritando ''Sakura despertó'' ''Sakura despertó'' para después entrar junto a otra persona.

-S-sasuke- murmuró atónita la peli-rosa.

-Sasuke regresó-dattebayo!-gritó el rubio eufórico, las enfermeras le dijeron que se callara con un ''sshhh''.

-No hacía falta que gritaras dobe- dijo con voz serena el azabache.

-¡Que no me llames dobe, teme!- protestó el rubio, las enfermeras volvieron a hacer un ''shh''

-Hmp-

-Amargado-bufó el de ojos azules.

Sakura miraba con una sonrisa al par que estaba delante de ella ¿Cuanto tiempo había esperado a que eso sucediera? ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó desde la ultima vez que sucedió? había perdido la cuenta. Estaba feliz, Sasuke había vuelto, Naruto ya no tendría que cumplir la promesa que le prometió y ella ya no tendría que sufrir mas esperándolo. Todo había dado un giro inesperado, pero era un cambio agradable._ Estaba en deuda con el destino._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot! Es el primero que hago sobre esta pareja así que sean buenos con las criticas, y dejen reviews! :D**

**Se despide la loca autora!**


End file.
